


This Is It

by ellanellan



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Feels, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers Asgard, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanellan/pseuds/ellanellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sable manages to convince Odin to let her see Loki one last time before he locks him up for good. But one last goodbye isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Idiot

This waiting was torture. Sable had been waiting hours to see him now. She managed to convince Odin to let her see him one last time before they locked him away for good. There was so much she had to say to him, so much built up anger and frustration. His actions had thrown her life into chaos, and not even the good kind. She could remember a time when they would roam the halls of this great palace together, causing delightful chaos everywhere they went. Harmless chaos. But what he had done on Midgard was far from that, he would see the whole planet burn, innocent lives lost, and for what? There was no logic behind his actions, no end goal that could have benefited him, nothing.  
Thoughts of his idiocy sent her writhing, and it only brought more thoughts of his prior actions for her to be angry about. The man had fallen to his ‘death’, and the news had broken her unlike anything before. She had never felt so vulnerable, so desperate. All she could do for months was star at the wall and fight bake the tear that were always threatening to break lose. For months she didn’t feel like there could ever be a reason to leave her room, to live. Her long life span felt more like a curse than a gift, and the bastard was alive the whole time. But of course he didn’t think to tell Sable that, the women he claimed to love, his ‘partner in crime’. He was alive all this time, and his priority was destroying a planet he had no quarrels with.  
She closed her eyes a moment, breathing in deeply and trying to calm herself down. But she was antsy, her leg bouncing up and down impatiently as she leaned against the stone wall. She combed her fingers through her thick black hair, it falling in clumps across her shoulders. This was nerve racking, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach stirring as her patience grew thinner and thinner. She had one last goodbye, one last chance to reach out and touch him before he would be lost to her forever inside a glass cage. This was it.  
She jumped as the tall golden doors to her right opened wide and a single guard entered the hall.  
“Lady Sable.” The guard spoke with a bow. She was a respected noble after all.  
“We are ready for you.” Sable nodded in response, suddenly feeling something swell in the back of her throat.  
She fallowed as the guard led her through the doors and down another hallway to their left. After a bit off a long walk they took a couple more turns before the guard stopped in front of a hallway door with guards standing on either side. Each of them bowed, and gestured for her to enter. She took a deep breath before entering the room, and closing the door silently behind her.  
“Loki..” She whispered.  
He met her gaze with a cocky grin that pulled at her anger. His hair was considerably longer than when she had last seen it, still slicked behind his ears but it was wild. She could see that his hand and ankle cuffs were securely chained to the floor where he stood. Not even the prince of mischief could get out of this one.  
She started towards him with a fast stride, having gained her confidence back. She raised a hand, and swiftly sent it hurling towards his face. The sound echoed across the room, and was joined by a dark chuckle. This only pissed her off more, and she slung the back of her hand across his other cheek.  
“Ohh, careful, that last one almost stung.” He spoke down at her, still chuckling darkly with that wild smile.  
“Oh fuck you.” She spat back.  
“I’m sensing you’re not happy to see me.” His tone was sarcastic.  
“You idiot!, you snickering imbecile!, what were you thinking?!”  
“I wasn't, apparently.” He said with another chuckle.  
“Honestly, you all are too concerned about these mortals.”  
“I thought you were dead.” She hissed through bared teeth.  
“You let me believe you were dead for a whole year.” She glared inwardly at the way her voice cracked.  
He didn't reply this time, but instead continued to stare her down with those intense green eyes of his.  
“Did you mourn?” And it was her turn to laugh.  
“Are you serious? “ She questioned, continuing to laugh as he store back at her.  
“Did you?”  
“Would you feel sorry if I had?” She questioned looking up at him, smiling.  
Nothing. And his silence was starting to pull at her confidence, so she turned away from him.  
“You were gone..and I was left to wander this long existence alone. I was completely set on never leaving my bed again, dying ill and atrophied. But no, you were alive and just didn’t think to mention it to me.” She spoke trying to keep up her sarcastic edge. She turned and looked over her shoulder at him. He was pursing his lips into a straight line as he continued to stare at her. So she turned and took a step closer to him, staring right back unwaveringly.  
“But what were you thinking? On Earth? There was no way that could have ended well.”  
“I was a God among mortals, they should have knelt at my feet for having been given the chance to be ruled by me.“  
“Their mortality only gives them more reason to fight for the little freedoms they have. And you can’t exactly rule the planet if you blow it up first. “ She sighed.  
“I thought you were the smart one.”  
He almost growled at that, and she just smirked back up at him. She shook it off and glanced down a moment.  
“You killed all those people.” She spoke slowly now.  
“I did.” He spoke with no remorse.  
“They would die anyway.”  
“Do you honestly think yourself justified? Even if you have no remorse, you still have to admit you messed up. Look at yourself. You failed Loki, and now you’re paying for it.” She saw something in his eyes when she said that, only a flash, but it was something.  
“And now I’ll never see you again.”  
“Are you saying you won’t visit?” She scoffed at that.  
“You are impossible.” She groaned, pinching the skin between her eyebrows .  
“I thought that was why you liked me, or is it my devilishly good looks?”  
She chuckled at that, eyes still closed.  
“I must have been drugged, that’s the only plausible answer.”  
“Oh!, you wound me.” He spoke sarcastic as ever.  
She looked up into his eyes, taking in his features and the light smile he had.  
“I hate you, you cocky bastard.” She said quietly, raising a hand to caress his cheek.  
“You couldn’t hate me if your life depended on it.”  
“It is my one flaw.” She giggled, tracing her thumb across his bottom lip. He hummed as Sable reached up, locking them in the most tender kiss the two had ever shared. They hadn’t kissed since before his ‘fall’, as it was called. Since before he found out who he truly was, since before all of this turmoil. Every cell in her body missed this, missed the chill of his lips against her own. Her skin was vibrating as she reached her other hand up to entangle in his long hair. He kissed her desperately now, fighting with his shackles to pull his hands apart just enough to hold her waist closer. Though he could never say it aloud, she could feel his regrets in this kiss and it unleashed the tears she had been holding back. They steamed down her cheeks, and when they reached their lips the taste of them only made Sable cry harder, chocking on her own sobs as she pecked desperately at his lips. This was it, their last kiss, and she couldn’t bear letting him go.  
“Lady Sable, your time is up.”  
She pulled away reluctantly and looked into his sad green eyes, his hands still gripping firmly at her waist.  
“No, it’s too soon.” She chocked out. She ignored the guard’s next few words, and instead pulled Loki into another desperate kiss. She could hear the door open again, and more words were being thrown around, but she wasn’t listening. She didn’t care, she couldn’t leave. She wasn’t ready, and she knew she never would be.  
Suddenly she could feel hands gripping around her arms, lifting her up and out of Loki’s grasp.  
“No! no!, let me go!” She shouted, struggling in the Guard’s grip. She managed to get one arm free, but it was quickly tamed again by another guards grip, there were too many of them for her to fight back, but she still struggled out of desperation.  
“Sable..” She looked up to see Loki looking at her with such grief, she calmed her struggling body and store back at him. Tears still rolling, and her hair a mess. The guards had opened the door just behind her, and she knew this was the end.  
“I love you.” She stated desperately.  
“Darling, you really shouldn’t.”


	2. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sable makes her plan.

The Guards had to escort her all the way to her chambers before they would let her go. Must have been someone’s specific orders, but she didn’t dwell on it. Instead she slammed the door behind her, and screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. And when she was done she punched a crater into her wall. She watched as the marble cracked and crumbled to the floor, a steady stream of tears following. She stood there; fist still to the wall, staring wide eyed at the floor as tears fell freely from her eyes. She watched as each drop blurred her vision, her breath heavy and ragged. She was split between feeling nothing and everything. Deciding which feeling; or lack there of, to run with. And finally; after a long moment, she knew. 

She regained her composure and pulling her wounded fist from the wall. Her knuckles were bleeding and she thought they might bruise. She wiped the tears from her face, and walked across her lavish room to her tall bookshelves. She began pulling out books ferociously, and throwing them down near her desk. She then proceeded to start rummaging through her desk drawers, pulling out notes and various papers.   
Once she had made a proper mess of her study she started flipping open books on magic and any historical books she had on the palace. She was flipping through skillfully, skimming the pages as she went, and once she found something profound she would toss the open book across the floor. She continued on this mad search until there were open books covering the entirety of the floor, papers and maps thrown about as well. She crawled on her hands and knees now, re-referencing back and forth, her mind at work. If there was a way to break into Loki’s cell without Odin noticing she was going to find it. Though she knew he deserved his punishment, she couldn’t sway the thoughts of breaking him out from her mind. She was done waiting around for her life to feel normal again.   
~~~~~  
It had been nearly 5 month, and so far the only visitor Loki had was Frigga. He wasn’t too surprised by this. He knew Thor had finally given up on him, and he guessed that Sable needed some time. 

Being away from the Tesseract and the scepter’s grasp on his mind had begun making things more clear. The stone’s grip on him was a sickness that he was finally coming to terms with. But the damage had already been done. And so he would sit for hours; with a lack of anything better to do, deciphering what was his doing, and what was the scepter’s. Nothing was completely clear yet, even his memories we confusing. Long strings of images that almost didn’t feel real. But right now that was all he had, and that might never change.  
Sable might never visit him, and sometimes he thought that maybe that was better. Out of all the things he had done, what he put her through was what weighed on him the most. He had been too wrapped up in his own emotions to even consider her ever since he found out his true origins. And when he dropped to what was supposed to be his death, she didn’t even cross his mind. But now that being with her wasn’t an option, it’s all he’d been craving. Funny how that works. But he was feeling unworthy of her affections now. She could move on and be with anyone she wanted, anyone not locked in a sell for the next millennia. But then he would remember how damn stubborn she is.   
~~~~~~~

After long months of extensive research Sable thought she had finally figured out how to break in. She had managed to build a working miniature of the Asgardian prison cell’s they had in the palace. It took her a long time to get the shield tuning just right. It was a very complicated spell mixed with the use of a few rare materials she managed to snag. After rummaging through the library for books on how the shields worked she figured out that each cell is attuned to the species it held. Her plan was to figure out a ward spell and teleportation spell she could use to break inside without being turned to dust. And after testing with strands of her hair; and having them all fizzle upon entry, she finally figured out what the problem was. She had the cell replica she was testing on attuned is Asgardian DNA, rather than Jotun. A dumb mistake, but she had finally fixed the tuning and now was ready to test it one last time. Fingers crossed.

She sat on the floor in the back corner of her bedroom, the replica sitting just across from her. She was admittedly nervous, it had been 6 months now, and if this didn’t work she may have to start from scratch. So she pulled out a single strand of her long black hair, rolling it between her thumb and index finger. She stared into the little shimmering box she created, and focused on her teleportation spell.

And with a deep breath the strand of hair vanished from her fingertips. It worked, and she began to beam with joy. She carefully lifted the lid of her little replica to lift out the hair. It was completely unscathed, and the feelings of relief that washed over her were exhilarating. All of these long nights of sneaking around and researching had finally paid off. This meager 6 months had felt particularly long for her, and she knew it could only be worse for Loki. She only wished she had cracked this sooner. 

The only thing that had come out of this taking so long to figure out was that she had more time to prod Thor with questions. He would be busy bringing back the peace in other realms, and when he would stop by between trips he wouldn’t stay long. But every time he would visit Sable would be there with an arsenal of questions, she needed to know more of what happened on Midgard. She needed all the little details of what Loki had been doing there. Nothing seemed to add up to her, his actions seemed very out of character to her. Sure he was a trickster, but he had never been a mass murderer. She couldn’t accept that he had just become “evil”. Thor didn’t share her optimism. But there were things he would say that would send her mind racing with theories. Talk of this ‘mind control’ scepter Loki had apparently used on a few of Thor’s allies had her pondering the most. Mind control was a very powerful skill, something Loki could never have learned on Asgard. Information like that would be burned for the safety of the realms, and anyone with that kind of power would be in chains. But this scepter had such an ability. A scepter like that would have stories written about it, but any time Sable would go looking for information of it she would find nothing. She knew she would have to ask Loki herself. But she wasn’t willing to do that unless she could see him without a barrier separating them. 

She had so much to ask, and now she finally could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, but I feel like I can be more consistent that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun with this, I'm not sure how fare this will go, but I'm not finished yet!


End file.
